phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Everything's Better with Perry
|image= Screenshot - KickItUpANotch21.jpg |caption= Phineas and Ferb dancing with Perry. |band= Robbie Wyckoff (with Ferb on background vocals) |band2= Robbie Wyckoff |album= Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |released=July 25, 2010 (Comic-Con) September 13, 2010 (Demo) |genre=Soul, R&B, funk, pop |label= |runtime=1:46 |before= He's a Bully |after= Brand New Reality |video= oNfJvPHVqtUMovie version tJRY50_qLr8Album version TQsthTbMXoMDemo version }} is a song sung at the beginning of the movie "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". It is about how much better things are with Perry and is sung by Robbie Wyckoff with the chorus of Ferb. It is included in the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions soundtrack and its instrumental version can be unlocked in the online game Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom!. was also used in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! and was sung by Phineas and the gang. Lyrics We consider every day a plus To spend it with a platypus We're always so ecstatic 'Cause he's semi aquatic Our Ornithorhynchus anatinus Brings smiles to the both of us Life's never fuddie duddy With our webfooted buddy When we're brushing our teeth, (oooh) It's better Tying our shoes, (oh, yeah) It's better Combing our hair, It's better Like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheddar Blinking our eyes, (oh, yeah) It's better Breathing in and out, It's better (So much better) Sitting in a chair, It's better And taking a bath, just a little bit wetter Every day is such a dream When you start it with a monotreme He's duckbilled and he's beaver tailed and hairy (You know that he's hairy) Everything's better with Perry (Everything's better with Perry) Everything's better with Perry (Everything's better with Perry) Everything is better with Perry (Everything is better, everything is better with Perry) Everything's better and we Just want to tell you Perry Everything's better with you (Better with you) Gallery |name= }} Background Information *Martin Olson produced the demo for this song and released it to SoundCloud on September 13, 2010.Demo *Dan Povenmire and Martin Olson recorded the original demo in lo-fi in Povenmire's office at Disney using GarageBand and no mics. *''Ornithorhynchus anatinus'' is the scientific name for a platypus. *The song seems to be a style homage of various songs from the 1970s and 1980s, the main influence being I Want You Back & ABC by The Jackson 5. *The naming of the song could be a reference to TV Tropes, especially the trope called "Everything's Better With Platypi". *This is the third time Perry is referred to as a monotreme. He was called a monotreme in"Swiss Family Phineas" and "Misperceived Monotreme". *The theme of the song is the same as Come Home Perry. *The Spanish version of this song was going to be sung by the Spanish singer David Bisbal, but in the end Miguel Antelo was the singer. *This is the seventh song with the word "Perry" in the title. The other songs are Perry the Platypus, Perry the Teenage Girl, Come Home Perry, We Wish You a Perry Christmas, Perry Saves Christmas, and Perry the Platybus. *Phineas and Ferb break the fourth wall by staring at the camera. Errors *During one scene of the trailer and in a promotional image, Phineas' hair turns green. This error is not present in the movie itself. *When "Breathing in and out" is said, the bottom of Phineas's shoes are blue instead of white. Continuity *Phineas and Ferb imitate Perry's chatter again. They first copied him in "Interview With A Platypus". *Ferb sings the song in his regular voice for the third time in the live version. The other times were in The Ballad of Badbeard (song) and The Twelve Days of Christmas. Songwriters * Dan Povenmire * Swampy Marsh * Martin Olson * Aliki Theofilopoulos * Antoine Guilbaud References See Also *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *List of songs *Everything's Better with Perry/Multilanguage Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Movie songs Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Robbie Wyckoff Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Songs from Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!